


Lucky Shot

by Adders



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dom Derek Hale, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hitman Derek, Hitman Stiles, M/M, Slow Burn, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Threesomes, hitman peter, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adders/pseuds/Adders
Summary: Derek Hale is a hitman for the mafia trying to outshine his famous hitman uncle, Peter. He meets another house painter named Karma, who's even more accomplished than Peter. Karma captures his interest, but Peter's as well and Derek has never been good at sharing.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Laura Hale/Original Female Character(s), Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship, steter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Lucky Shot

**AN:** This is a Peter/Stiles/Derek fic. If you don't ship it, please don't read and then come after me in the comments. There's no romantic interest between Peter and Derek, just towards Stiles. A "house painter" is a hitman and "doing dirt" means committing crimes. 

* * *

Derek heard his cell phone going off just as he tossed his gun into the river and patted his pockets looking for it.

“D Hale,” he answered.

 _“Bruno wants to talk to you,”_ a deep voice came through which Derek recognized as Tank, a soldier within his family.

“Right now?” Derek asked.

 _“Yeah, head over to Logger’s. He’s waiting for you there,”_ Tank said before hanging up the phone.

Derek sighed, cracking his neck. He had hoped he would be able to head home after carrying out his duty on a simple hit, but if Bruno was waiting for him, there was no chance of relaxation. He walked back to the car where his driver Blondie was idling and told him to head to the Logger’s Club.

Derek was surprised to see not only Bruno and James, one of the other top bosses, but Phil, Tony, and Big John, the underbosses of the other three families. 

“D, come over here,” Bruno beckoned him.

Derek had never seen all of them together and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t incredibly intimidated. He walked forward and greeted each of them, waiting for them to say he could sit at the table. He was concerned that he had done something wrong to offend them or that they were going to tell him his Uncle Peter, who was one of the best hitmen in the business, had gotten into trouble.

“I heard you were house painting earlier for Tom Cat,” Tony said.

“Yes, Sir,” Derek nodded, “it took a little while to find the right brushes.”

“What do you know about Karma?” James asked.

“Karma?” Derek was taken aback slightly, “I know he’s Big John’s house painter. I’ve heard he’s incredibly accomplished even though he’s supposedly young, but I don’t really know a lot about him other than no one really knows what he looks like.”

“As you know, my second had an unfortunate accident,” James said.

“Yes, I’m sorry it ended that way,” Derek said.

“Well, Big John has suggested that Karma takes his spot. However, that means Big John will need a new house painter,” James looked at him, twisting the ring on his finger.

“We want you to study under Karma for some time and take his place,” Bruno said, “you’ll go with him to New York where he’s got some business to take care of. He’s going to meet some other people, and we want you there to see how he interacts with them and come back to us with an honest opinion of whether or not you feel he is a good fit.”

“With all due respect,” Derek said, “why me? Why not my Uncle Peter?”

“Hale is doing his own thing right now. You’ve been loyal to me for a long time,” Bruno said, “I trust your judgement, D. Karma is skilled at what he does, but he’s young. We want to make sure he can fill the duties necessary as a second.”

“How old is he?” Derek asked.

“That’s for him to decide if he wants to tell you,” Big John said, “he is an incredibly private person.”

“Tomorrow at ten, there will be a plane waiting for you at the port. You and Karma will fly to New York,” Phil said, “you don’t have to bring anything with you besides some clothes. Everything is ready for you there.”

“Understood,” Derek said.

“D, do me a favor,” Big John said, “try to stay on his good side. Karma isn’t someone to be messed with, even if he seems nice.”

“Will do, Sir,” Derek nodded.

“Attaboy, D,” Bruno clapped his shoulder, “now head home and get some rest.”

“Good night, Sirs,” Derek got up and exited the club, taking a deep breath of relief.

Blondie had been waiting there for him patiently and dropped him off near his house. Derek wasted no time preparing a bag for the next day, always wanting to be ready ahead of time. He made himself dinner and watched some television before heading to bed at a fairly decent time and setting several alarms, knowing Peter or his his siblings probably wouldn't be back till later.

The next morning, he drove to the private airport and saw a small plane on the runway. He parked and grabbed his bag before climbing the stairs. He noticed there was already someone in there with their head stuffed in a book. They were rather petite and Derek assumed it was a young woman who was coming along with them.

“Do you know when Karma is coming?” Derek asked.

The person moved the book out of the way and Derek was met with amused honey hazel eyes and pale skin dotted with moles.

“I’m already here,” the young boy said.

“ _You_ are Karma?” Derek asked confusedly.

Karma raised a brow at him, plump lips pursed as he crossed his legs. “Problem with that?” he questioned coolly.

“It’s just… I knew you were young, but you look like you should be in high school!” Derek said.

“I’m almost twenty,” Karma rolled his eyes, resting his cheek against his hand. “How about you? What’s your age, old man?”

“Old man?” Derek chuckled, “I’m only thirty-eight. I’m Derek Hale by the way.”

“I know,” Karma said, “Bruno told me about you and what to expect.”

“Well, you caught me at a disadvantage,” Derek said, “I don’t know much about you.”

“That’s how I prefer it,” Karma smirked.

They made some small talk while in the air, but as Derek was warned, Karma was a very private individual, sharing nothing of his personal life. There was a calming air to Karma, so much so that Derek had to frequently remind himself that he was sitting across from possibly the most dangerous person he’d ever met.

From what Derek _did_ know about Karma was that he had a hundred percent satisfaction rate. He’d never had a hit go bad or a target survive. If a client paid extra for them to suffer before they died, Karma had no qualms about it.

Derek had heard stories about the horrific scenes Karma left behind if he was paid to put on a show or about how there was no trace of his target left if that’s what the client wanted. Karma’s kill count was without a doubt in the high hundreds. He did dirt for all the families, not just for the Denoli family that Big John was the underboss of.

He was in the highest demand. Everyone wanted Karma for themselves as they knew there was no way for it to go wrong or for him to get caught. Karma was the last person who would ever flip and turn snitch if he was arrested. There had been a rumour that one time, a rival family hired people to torture him for information and he escaped using a paperclip and annihilated every single person involved.

There were so many questions Derek wanted to ask, but Karma never answered, turning it back to him and questioning him instead.

“How bout this,” Derek said, “I ask you something and you answer and then you ask me a question and I answer?”

“That’s not much incentive,” Karma said, “you’ve answered every question I’ve asked.”

“We’re gonna be working together for some time,” Derek said, “we might as well get to know each other a little bit.”

“We’re not working together,” Karma shook his head, “I’m mentoring you. How bout this, you ask a question and I’ll decide if I want to answer, huh?”

“Okay,” Derek said, “you have a family?”

“Another question,” Karma shook his head.

“How’d you meet Big John?” Derek asked.

“I was on the streets and he took me in,” Karma said.

“You were homeless?” Derek frowned.

“For a couple years, yeah,” Karma nodded, “how bout you? How’d you get into the life?”

“All the way from my great great grandfather to me has worked for the Kodino family,” Derek said, “I was born into it. My Uncle is one of the top house painters, second only to you, I think.”

“Do you have a partner? Kids?” Karma questioned.

“Nah, haven’t found the right person yet,” Derek shook his head, “when he or she comes along, I’ll know they’re the one.”


End file.
